


Ambreigns

by DangerRollins



Series: WWE one shots [2]
Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 19:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9251996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerRollins/pseuds/DangerRollins
Summary: This is something I posted on wattpad some time ago and I decided to post it here too.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I posted on wattpad some time ago and I decided to post it here too.

Heaven couldn't wait...

// Roman //

I sniffle before rubbing at my eyes. At two o'clock in the morning,You'd think I'd be asleep. But I'm not. In fact I haven't really slept for more than fifteen minutes in the last two days. Instead of being at home in my bed,I'm here in the alley way that me and Dean came to when we just wanted to get away from the world.

We used to come here and sit for hours,Talking,Laughing,Crying and sometimes on rare occasions,We'd just sit with each other. We didn't talk,Cry,Laugh or move. We just sat. But we sat together and that was enough to satisfy me.

I have no idea why we chose to come to an abandoned alleyway to find peace. Maybe because we related to it so much. Other than each other,We had no one. No one ever came to visit either of us. Nobody checked up on us,No one made sure we were okay. And much like the Alleyway that was once to popular,We both fell apart because of the lack of care.

This Alleyway has a...History. It used to be where most people came. Back in high school,Teens hung out here and we had fun little events here. During the summer the town would set up water slides and mini pools for the kids and teens,During the winter the adults would come and just talk about how great the weather was.

I have absolutely no idea why in the hell this alleyway was a place where people felt comfortable. Where people met up. It's always just been here and somehow the town had become attached to it. Eventually though,It became abandoned.

It was about four years ago,Actually.

It was storming. People were here and the weather was bad. It was only about four people,But those four people died. And so did the Alleyway. I guess people were afraid of it. Maybe they felt guilty. I don't know.

That was the end of that,Though. Just like that.

That's why it reminds me of me. Just abandoned. For no reason at all.

I used to have a thousand friends and two thousand family remembers. I used to be so happy. But for whatever reason,People drifted apart and they left me. I haven't gotten a phone call in months from anyone but Dean.

Dean.

I wish he was still here with me. It was only two days ago that he died from an overdose but it feels like an eternity. Me and him have known each other since we were in diapers. He's the only person who's ever always been here for me,And here with me.

He made sure that I was always okay,He made sure that I was in at least somewhat of a good state of mind. But I guess I didn't do that for him. I thought he was so happy. He smiled at me,He laughed with me,He was normal with me. How could I let this happen?

How could I let him get to the point where he didn't wanna live anymore? Why wasn't I there for him when he needed me the most?

Me and him spent our days together. We damn near spent every second together. I noticed the littlest things about him. I noticed his small freckles,His crooked teeth,His dimple,His amazing eyes, And yet I didn't know that he would do this. Why did I notice the unimportant stuff when I should've been noticing that he was falling apart in front of me?

I should've noticed the way his smile faltered. I should've noticed how he teared up and his eyes were clouded. I should've noticed that his mind was elsewhere and that his demons were getting to him. I should've noticed that he would hug me for a few seconds longer than usual. I should've noticed that the kisses on my jaw were too gentle. I should've noticed that his 'I love you brother's were followed by him choking up on his own words and turning away quickly.

I should've noticed that when he said goodbye to me three days ago,He didn't say it lightly. Usually he says see you later. Usually he says 'see you soon;. Sometimes he says 'Bye brotha'. He never says 'goodbye'. I didn't think much of it at the time but I should have.

I should've noticed.

I should've noticed before I got a call from the hospital.

I blame myself. I was constantly whining and complaining when I should've given him a chance to talk. Maybe if we'd talked he would've gotten through it. I was horrible best friend. I wish he was still with me.

I guess heaven couldn't wait for him though.


End file.
